


Lynchwood's New Sheriff

by time_tier



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_tier/pseuds/time_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack and Nisha fluff, inspired by one of the pictures shown during the credits from the Pre-Sequel. </p><p>Jack has something special to give to his favorite Lawbringer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lynchwood's New Sheriff

Nisha stood with crossed arms at the meeting place. She rubbed her arms as she waited, trying to create some sort of friction… Damn, it’s cold here. Why in the world would the great Handsome Jack choose such a crappy cold place to meet like this?

It seemed as if she’d been standing there for the better part of an hour before she finally heard footsteps coming around the corner of the shack she stood beside. She looked up and there he was. Straightening up, Nisha made her way over to stand in front of him. “Hey. Took ya long enough…”

He smirked in response. “Yeah… got caught up at work. Y’know, lots to do as leader of Hyperion, babe.” There he goes. He sure loves to flaunt that new title. Nisha would be rolling her eyes if it were anyone else. But with him… It was actually kinda _sexy._

She smirked right back at him and shrugged, “Alright… So lets cut to the chase. Why’d you wanna meet me here, Jack?”

His sneering look seemed to change into an actual smile at this question. “Glad you asked.” He moved even closer to her to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “I’m actually late because I was busy getting something together for _you_ , Pumpkin.” Jack reached into his pocket to dig something out. “If I remember correctly, you always wanted to be some kind of ‘sheriff’, am I right?” He pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a custom-made sheriff badge with Nisha’s name engraved into it.

Nisha’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god…”

The smile on Jacks face grew. “Yeah, that’s right, sweetheart. Got it made just for you.” He then reached out to promptly pin the badge to Nisha’s jacket.

She let him pin it, standing tall and puffing her chest out, beaming now. Looking down to it, Nisha ran a finger over the engraved letters as she admired it on herself.

“There ya go. Lynchwood’s got a sheriff in town now.” He gave her a heavy pat on the shoulder and another smile as he looked her in the eyes.

Nisha smiled back, but then suddenly a hint of dark mischief appeared in her eyes. She reached forward without warning and grabbed Jack by his vest. She yanked his face in close to hers as she practically growled. “You perfect bastard…”

Jack blinked as if he wasn’t sure what she’d do next… but in reality, he had a pretty good idea. A smirk worked its way back into his expression and it was met by a similar sneer from Nisha before she jerked him towards her again to press her lips to his.


End file.
